This Is Impossible!
by olivialovesbooks
Summary: (Set after Last Sacrifice) After Rose kills Victor, she almost goes insane. Dimitri brings her back from this state, and they make love. They arrive back at court, Lissa is crowned queen, the bond is gone, and Rose and Dimitri are free, but there a problem. Rose is pregnant.
1. Pregnant

**I did not create the characters. All I did was create the plot. The rights for the beginning of the plot goes to Richelle Mead. I hope you enjoy my first story.**

When I look up at the bathroom mirror, all I can see is the tears running down my face. Slowly, I realize what my other features look like. My eyes are all puffy, my hair is messy, and I just look like a wreck altogether. I can just hear Lissa telling  
/me that I'm going to be okay, Dimitri telling me he loves me, and my mom. I honestly don't know how my mom will react when I tell her. I'm scared to tell anyone. I don't want them to judge me. The problem is they would find out soon enough.

I look back down at the counter where the pregnancy test I just took sits. I thought it was impossible. Two dhampirs can't have children together. Something to do with genes. But there that test is, positive results and all.

I hear the front door of the house open. Crap.I have to tell Dimitri. The thought just make sobs rattle through me. I know he heard me. I can hear his footsteps getting louder and faster. I sink to the floor and put my head in my hands.

"Roza! Roza, what's wrong?" he says while kneeling down next to me. He pulls me to him. I wrap my arms around him. "Rose, please tell me what's going on."

I release my arms from his neck, and grab the test off of the counter. I avoid eye contact while I pass it to him. He won't love me anymore. He will abandon me and the baby. When I finally look back up at his face, he has love showing on

his face.

"It doesn't matter" he tells me. "I love you no matter what."

Then it hits me. He really does think the baby isn't his.

"You're the only one I've been with, Dimitri. No one else. You know that! This baby is yours."

"Roza." he pulls me to him again.

I don't resist. The scent of his aftershave alone comforts me. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"Of course I believe you, Rose."

"Are you sure? I basically just ruined both of our lives when I'm only 19."

"Yes, Rose, I'm sure, and you haven't ruined any lives! What made you think that?"

I pointed to the pregnancy test. "That helped a little bit." I say sarcastically. I had stopped crying, but the tears startflowing again. "I just took it because I started to feel nauseous and-"

I realizeI still feel nauseousand I crawled over to the toilet. I throw up all of my lunch and maybe a little bit of breakfast while Dimitri holds myhair back. He helps me stand up and takes meover to the bed.

"You lay down and get some rest." He pulls back the covers so I can climb in and puts them back over me.

"I love you, Dimitri."

"I love you too, Roza."

"Thank you."

He looked amused. "For what?"

"For not judging me for being pr-pregnant." Tears welled up in my eyes.

He leans downand kisses my forehead. "Don't cry, Roza. I would never judge you for anything. You know that." He went to turn out the light and close the door. He curls up next to me and pulls me closer.I close my eyes and finally doze off. I am  
pulled into a spirit dream.

I see Adrian standing in the middle of St. Vladimir's library. I run up to him to give him a hug.

"Woah, Rose, slow down." Adrian says with a chuckle.

When I pull away, he can tell that I had been crying. "Rose, what's wrong?" I look down. I don't speak. I'm afraid if I speak I won't be able to stop, or I will be able to stop but I will start crying and won't be able to stop that either.

"Rose-"

"Please don't make me say anything, Adrian. I don't know if I'm ready." Ugh. I knew it. I started to cry.

"I'm getting Lissa, Rose." That was all he said. Lissa appeared before me. She sees me crying and runs over and wraps me in a hug. "Lissa can you control the dream? Maybe if I leave she'll tell you what's going on."

"Yeah, I'll try." When Adrian disappeared she turned back to me. "Rose, tell me why you're crying. _Please."_

 _"_ Lissa, promise you won't say anything."

"Why would I say anything? You know I love you and you can tell me anything."

"Liss," I took a deep breath. "I'm p-pr-pregnant."

She was so surprised that she lost control of the dream and I woke up. I could tell Dimitri was still awake because he was still gently rubbing my stomach. I didn't want to startle him so I didn't move. I was asleep again in seconds.


	2. Not Hungry

**Dimitri**

I jerked awake as Rose started screaming. I quickly got up and ran to turn the light on. I went over to Rose's side of the bed. I shook her until she woke up, but she was still screaming and telling me to let go of her. I climbed onto

the bed and held her tight, holding tighter whenever she told me to get away. She screamed and screamed and screamed. I started stroking her hair. Her screams gradually got quieter until you could barely hear them anymore. She had tears streaming  
/down her face. I felt useless. There wasn't anything I could do besides cradle her and tell her everything was okay. When she finally realized who was holding her, she calmed down and buried her face in my shoulder and sobbed.

"It was awful." she said. "They took the baby and tried to kill me because you weren't there."

"Who tried to kill you?" I asked. This would never happen in real life. I would make sure of it. "Strigoi?"

She started crying harder. I started rubbing her back. When she sat up, she jerked away from me and ran into the bathroom. Knowing what she was going to do, I followed her in there to hold her hair back. When she was done throwing up, she

flushed the toilet, put the toilet seat down, and laid her head down. After a few minutes, I picked her up. She struggled very weakly, but she gave up, knowing I wouldn't let her out of my sights, let alone my arms. I took her and laid her down on  
/the couch.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "Toast, I guess."

I doubted that she wasn't hungry, but I made her what she asked for, thinking that if I could get her to eat all of it, she would gain an appetite. I put two pieces of bread in the toaster. While waiting for the bread to pop back up, the

doorbell rang. I opened the door. Lissa stepped in.

"It's okay." She told me. "I already know. She told me in a dream last night."

Rose's toast was ready, so I got it out of the toaster and walked into the living room to find Lissa hugging a crying Rose. I set the toast down on the coffee table in front of her and sat down in the chair across from them.

"I don't think I can do it." Rose whispered. "Maybe I should just ki-"

"No! You can do it. We believe in you." Lissa said.

"I'm only 19! I'm not ready to have a baby!" Rose exclaimed.

"Roza, it's okay. We're here for you." I said.

She cried harder at that. Then she stopped abruptly. She pulled back from Lissa. She and I were very confused, because if she was about to throw up, she would have started running by now. We got even more confused as Rose started laughing.

Lissa turned to look at me. "Did I miss something? Because I could have sworn she was crying her eyes out 30 seconds ago." I shrugged my shoulders.

Rose shook her head, still laughing. "No, you didn't miss anything. It's just that this damsel in distress thing doesn't suit me."

We all laughed at her comment, considering how true it was. Runaway/rule breaker/most-wanted-criminal crying her eyes out because she's going to have a baby. It really didn't fit.

Rose finally noticed the toast on the table and started to eat. When she finished she asked for more, just as I thought. I made her some waffles and she ate every bit.


	3. Nausea

**Rose**

That stupid nightmare. I felt so bad for waking Dimitri up. He wasn't tired though, but even if he was, he would never show it. I, however, was tired. I got so tired that at one point, I fell asleep on the couch. Dimitri must

have moved me because I woke up in our bed. As soon as I try to stand up, a wave of nausea passes through me. I ran to the bathroom and threw up again. I didn't feel like moving, so I leaned against the wall. Dimitri walks in and sits down next to  
/me.

"Are you okay?" he asks. I nod. "Do you want me to carry you to the bed?" I shrug. He takes this as a yes and picks me up. He puts me on the bed.

"Thank you." I croak. My voice is strained and my throat is sore from all of the crying and screaming.

"Your welcome." He gets a hold of my hand and doesn't let go. "Try to sleep. If anything happens, I'll be right here."

"By right there do you mean comforting me when I scream?" I ask.

"Anything if it means you getting some sleep."

"Last night... I don't remember what happened... Except for the screaming... I didn't mean to wake you up. I thought I was screaming in the dream. I'm sorry." I tell him.

"You wake me up as many times as you want if you need to."

"I also remember you still being awake after the spirit dream. Why?"

"I was worried about you."

"I was okay until..."

"Get some rest, Roza."

And so I did.


	4. Nightmare

**Dimitri**

She was so beautiful. I was still holding her hand after she fell asleep. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open. I was amazed. Asleep, she was calm and gentle; Awake, she could rip you apart. I loved that about her.

When I was sure she was settled, I got ready for bed myself. I curled up next to her. I didn't go to sleep. I didn't wanther to wake up and feel like I need sleep.

A few hours passed and she started to tremble. I sat up and pulled the covers over her, thinking she was cold. Then she started thrashing, saying "No no no" over and over again. I reached for her hand. Her eyes opened wide and she started

screaming.

I pulled her head into my lap and started stroking her hair like I did last night. This stopped the screaming, but didn't help with the jerking around. I did everything I could to stop her, to no avail. I heard someone knocking on the door.

I picked her up, and went to lay her down on the couch in the living room. She was trying to get away from me. I wouldn't let her go. I never would.

After I put her down, I opened the door to Lissa and Adrian. They stepped inside and immediately noticed something was wrong.

"What happened to her?" Adrian asked.

"She isn't awake." I answered.

Lissa practically sprinted to the couch. Adrian and I followed. Rose started shrieking again, still twitching. Lissa sat down next to her and pulled her up. Adrian was watching the situation closely. He was reading her aura. He looked stricken

after a few seconds. He turned to me with a panicked look on his face. "Her aura. It's so dark!"

"What's going to happen to her?" I asked.

"Nothing." Lissa said calmly. "I'm going to compelher."

"Not too much. Just enough to calm her down." Adrian murmured.

Lissa let magic flow through her into Rose. The shrieks died down, and the thrashing seized. Her eyes shut and she was calm. Lissa gently shook her. Her brown eyes fluttered open.

"Why are you all staring at me like that?" she questioned.

"Do you remember anything from this morning?" I interrogated.

"Yeah... I threw up... You carried me to the bed... I slept... And now I'm on the couch really confused.."

I didn't say anything. If she doesn't remember, do I have to tell her? Lissa looked at me expectantly. I shook my head.

"Dimitri? What happened?" Rose asked.

"Roza, I'll tell you later."

"Did you say you threw up?" Adrian said, looking confused. "Dhampirs don't get sick."

Rose looked at Lissa. "You didn't tell him?"

"No, Rose. I didn't tell him. It's something you have to explain."

Tears escaped from Rose's eyes. "I don't even know if I can do it!"

I sat down on the other side of Rose and took her hand. "Yes, you can, Roza."

Rose looked at me and then back at Adrian. "You really want to know?"

"Yes, I want to know!"

More tears slid down her cheeks. "I'm pregnant."

"Who did it?" Adrian asked. Even though she broke his heart, he would still do his best to protect her from harm.

"Nobody did anything." Rose cried. "The baby is Dimitri's."

"Don't lie to me just tell me who did it to you!"

Rose started sobbing. "I'm not lying!"

Lissa cut Adrian off before he could say anything else. "She's not lying, Adrian. Leave it alone."

Rose buried her face in my shoulder. Adrian stopped talking. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Adrian, let's go." Lissa said. They left.

Rose sat there crying on my shoulder for a while. I told her everything would be okay and kissed her over and over again. Still crying, Rose looked up at me and said "Do you think anyone will believe me?"

"I don't know, Roza, I don't know."


	5. Needed Out

**Rose**

I hate being pregnant. The nausea, the crying, and the _freaking_ nightmares. I didn't remember what happened last night (or this morning if you want to get technical), but I knew it was bad. I was told that it was kind of like a seizure,and  
/that Lissa had to compel me to stop. I hated that she had to use spirit, and I also hated that I kept Dimitri up. Ugh. I mean seriously. Once, I wake up screaming, but twice? Not good.

I thought maybe the reason I was having nightmares was because I felt like I was locked up in the house. It took a little bit of coaxing, but I finally got Dimitri to let me go out. I didn't know where I would go, but I knew my feet wouldtake me

somewhere without having to tell them where.

I ended up at the spa. I couldn't go in. I didn't bring any money with me. I just sat outside the door and watched everyone go in. Some ignored me and some gave me weird looks. I noticed that there were a bunch of pregnant moroi but not very manydhampirs.  
/The reason for this is that dhampirs can only reproduce with moroi and humans. Pregnant dhampirs were usuallylooked down upon. It makes me sad to think that this won't be true for me, but I will stillget criticized.

After a while, just people passing by got boring. I was really tired so I dozed off. When I woke up, I was in for a surprise. I was being carried, and it was light outside. I couldn't tell who held me, so I squirmed and struggled toget away fromhim,  
/but these were strong dhampir arms, and I was exhausted.

"Calm down, Rose. It's Eddie." the voice said. When I caught a look at his face, I was instantly relieved. "Do you know how long you were asleep?"

"No. Why?"

"Dimitri had to ask me to help him find you because you were out for almost the whole day, and you left your stuff at home."

I felt so bad. I didn't want to worry him. "Eddie, I can walk, you know." Once he set me down, my legs started wobbling. I took one step, and I collapsed. Eddie caught me before my head hit the ground.

"Doesn't seem like it." he said while picking me up again. I soon fell asleep again on the walk back to my house. When I woke up again, I was being passed off to Dimitri. I opened my eyes, and he looked at me.

"Roza, you had me worried sick. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine I'm just tired." I stated.

He laid me down on the bed. "I will stay up with you."

"No!" I yelled. "You won't! You will get some sleep, because I won't have you being tired all the time."

He seemed amused. "Alright, Roza. But I will get up if you need me to."

I rolled my eyes. "Goodnight Dimitri. I love you."

"I love you too."

 **Sorry for the wait. I got a little busy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you enjoy the ones to come. Thank you for following!**


	6. Happy

**Dimitri**

Roza didn't wake up that night. She barely even moved. Maybe she did need to get out of the house, if only to be out for a few hours and then sleep. She needed both. When morning rolled around, I let her sleep. After I woke up, I took

a shower, and grabbed one of my western novels. About an hour later, Rose staggered into the living room.

"Dimitri?"

"Yes, Roza?"

"Did I wake you up?"

"No. You slept like a baby." I realized my mistake in saying those words when Rose started to tear up. She cut me off before I could speak.

"Sorry. Just still getting used to it." She wiped her eyes and sat down next to me.

I took her hand. She squeezed mine. She laid her head on my shoulder, and we sat there as long as we could before Rose's phone rang. The caller id said "Mom". She looked at me, and I nodded. She needed to tell her mother everything. When

she got off the phone, she had tears rolling down her face.

"I didn't tell her. She's coming to court."

I wrapped her in a hug. "When will she be here?"

"In an hour." she said. "How am I going to tell her. I'm younger than she was whenshe was pregnant with me. She's going to be mad."

"She might be upset, but she'll still love you." I said while stroking her hair.

She looked up, leaned in and kissed me. "I love you, Dimitri." she stated after she pulled away.

"I love you too, Roza. Why don't you go get dressed." She nodded and went into the bedroom. Only a few moments passed while I cleaned up a little bit.

"Dimitri! Come here!" Rose called. She sounded happy.

I walked into the bedroom, and she was only in her underwear, with her hands over her stomach.

"I'm... I'm showing!" She exclaimed. Tears started welling up in her eyes, but these weren't pained; they were joyful.

She looked in the mirror. "Our little baby is in there." I walked up to her with a smile on my face.

"Yes. He or she is in there."


	7. My Mom

**Rose**  
 **  
**

 **I'm sorry that the chapters have been really short. I'll try my best to make them longer. Thank you Devhuti C Palan for pointing it out. Enjoy!**

 ****

I stood looking in the mirror for a long time. I couldn't help it. It was really hitting me now that I was _actually_ having a baby. I had never dreamed of it, but now that it was happening, I knew I would never be able to let  
go of my baby.

I had to drag myself away from that mirror. My mom was coming. She was 20 when she had me. I'm only 19, and she was mad when I just talked to a guy in front of her when I was 17. Who knew what she would think.

I got into some clothes, and walked out of the bedroom. I was hungry, so I grabbed a granola bar out of the pantry. I sat around for a while before I realized Dimitri wasn't here. I frowned, pulled out my phone, and called him. It wasn't  
like him to walk out without telling me. I mean, he does it when I'm sleeping sometimes, but never when I'm awake.

"Roza? Are you okay?" he said when he answered.

"Yes, I'm fine. Where are you?"

"I'm sorry, Rose. I had to go get my family from the airport." My jaw dropped.

"They're coming?"

"Yes. They surprised me too." I was silent for a few seconds.

"I'm happy." I said. "They will be happy too. They won't say anything about it."

Dimitri laughed a little bit and we said goodbye and hung up. A small smile appeared on my face. Everyone was coming. I could tell everyone all at once, and not have to worry myself by saying I'm going to have a baby a bunch of times. When  
I heard a knock at the door, I braced myself. I looked down at my stomach again. _Welcome to the family,_ I thought.

I opened the door. It wasn't my mom. It was Lissa.

"Hi Liss... What are you doing here?"

"I just came to check on you. How are you?" I let her in.

"I'm great." I said with a big grin on my face.

"What are you so happy about?" She giggled.

"I'm showing. Barely, but I'm definitely showing." I absentmindedly put a hand on my stomach.

We went to sit down. "I got you something."

"Then what are you waiting for? Gimme!" She handed me a small box. I opened it up. There was a necklace with a Phoenix pendant. I smiled.

"It represents the baby. Special." She said while taking it from me to put it around my neck.

Tears were brought to my eyes. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

"No problem."

I wiped my eyes. "My mom and Dimitri's family are coming."

"I'm sorry, Rose."

"No. I'm actually fine. My mom won't be happy with me, but I don't care. I'm happy."

This made Lissa smile. "You should be happy."

She left after we talked about everything. Only minutes after she left, my mom showed up at the door. We sat around for a while until Dimitri and his family came through the door. They all engulfed me in a sat everyone down.  
I'm not going to lie, I was scared. I didn't care what they thought, but a little part of me did. My mom might never talk to me again.

I didn't hesitate in saying it. "I'm pregnant." I looked down.

"What?" my mom asked. "No you're not."

"Yes, Mom, I am." I said, still looking down.

"It's okay-" Olena started to say.

"No. It's not okay. You're only 19, and you get knocked up by a moroi."

"Mom! No! That's not true!" I yelled.

"Then what? You got inseminated?" My mom glared at me.

"No. It's Dimitri's."

"You don't have to lie, Rose. You know that dhampirs can't reproduce together."

I looked down again, tears starting to stream down my face. I knew it. She would never believe me. Maybe later she would, but not at first.

"I'm not lying." I said through clenched teeth.

Viktoria came and sat next to me and pulled me into her arms. Karolina and Sonya were silent, feeling awkward, but Olena wasn't happy. She wasn't mad at me, she was upset with my mother.

"Guardian Hathaway, why are you yelling at her? She's obviously not lying! She's crying!"

"I warned her about this. She listened at the time."

I started to sob. That tiny part of me that cared what she thought grew and grew until it took over. I knew she wouldn't be happy with me, but I didn't think she would go this far. Dimitri started rubbing my back.

"Rose... I'm sorry. I didn't think about what I was saying." My mother was now apologizing. How sweet.

"I knew you wouldn't squeal with joy, but I also didn't think you would get this mad. I can't help this, Mom."

"I think you should leave." Olena stated. My mom didn't object, and went through the door without another word. I sat there, until my sobs shrank into tears running down my cheeks. Dimitri had to get up and fix lunch, and Sonya sat where  
he was sitting. Karolina stayed where she was.

"If you need any help with the baby, ask me, Sonya, or Olena. I'm astounded that your mother would say that to you."

"Thank you, Karolina." I said.

We sat there for a long time. I wanted to walk around a little. I stood up, took a step, and I fell over, hitting my head. Black starbursts danced across my vision. The girls rushed over to me. "Mama! Dimka!"one of them called. I think  
it was Sonya. Olena and Dimitri rushed in to where I was laying.

That was when everything went black. 

* * *

I woke up in a hospital bed. I can't say I didn't expect it. My head hurt like crazy, and my back was hurting too. Dimitri, Olena, and Viktoria were standing around me. The doctor walked in.

"Good, you're awake. Do you mind telling me what happened?" He asked Olena.

"Viktoria said that she just collapsed."

Dimitri took my hand and started rubbing his thumb on my knuckles.

"We just need to do some examinations on her head, and we also need to check on her baby."

The concussion check was easy. I didn't have a concussion, just some bruising, but those things went by fast. I was eager to know what was going on with my baby.

The doctor took out a gel like substance. "This is going to be cold." He said, pulling my shirt up to expose my stomach. I nodded. He spread the gel on my bumpand took out this device. I didn't know what it was called. He put this thing  
on the center of my stomach. "How far are you along?"

"About 13 weeks." I said.

"That's unusual."

"What's unusual?" Dimitri asked, speaking for the first time.

"I can already tell what the genders of the babies are." My eyes bugged out of my head.

"Did... Did you just say... Babies?"

"Yes. Would you like to know the genders?" I didn't answer. "Ms. Hathaway?"

"Yes. I want to know." I said

"They are both girls. Congratulations."

Twins. That is all I could think about. Two beautiful baby girls. "Thank you. When can I go home?"

"You're free to go right now. I just need you to sign a few papers." he said to Dimitri. He nodded and stepped out of the room to sign them.

I looked up at Olena and Viktoria. "Congratulations!"Viktoria exclaimed. I wasn't okay. This morning I was perfectly happy. Now, my mom was mad at me and I'm having not one, but two babies. I started crying.

I stopped when Dimitri walked in a few minutes later. I got up off of the bed. Dimitri wasn't going to let me walk. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to our house. I fell asleep in his arms, feeling comfort.

 **Now I need some help. What should the baby names be? Tell me, and I will take a poll on which name you like the best.**

 ****

 **P.S. I hope this was long enough. Tell me if it wasn't. Thank you!**


	8. Talk

**Dimitri**  
 **  
**

I sat down on the couch and laid Rose on my lap, and she curled up into the fetal position in response. She was still asleep, just seeking comfort. Viktoria sat down next to us.

"Is she going to be okay?" she asked quietly.

"Of course." I replied.

She sat there for a while until I told her to go get some rest. They were staying in our guest room. I didn't go to sleep, despite being exhausted. Olena stepped into the room.

"Dimka, get some sleep. She'll be fine." she said.

"I don't think I would be able to anyway."

"I'll stay in here with her. Go sleep."

I stood up, and laid Rose on the couch. My mother lifted her head up and put it on her lap. I nodded as a thank you, went to lay down in the bedroom. It took me a little effort, but I fell asleep. When I woke up, it was morning, and everyone  
was awake, even Roza. She was sitting in the same spot as I was last night, drinking out of a water bottle. I walked over and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled.

"Thank you." she mumbled. "For getting more sleep."

I sat down. "How are you?"

"My head hurts, but I'll live."

"If you need anything-"

"Dimitri, stop. I'm fine." She kissed me. "How about you, are you okay? You know, with the twins?"

Her question confused me. "Yes I'm okay. I love you, and I love the two lovely girls you carry."

She took my hand. "I was just making sure."

Viktoria and Karolina walked in at that moment. "Rose, me and Viktoria were going to go get some food. Do you want to come?"

Rose smiled. "Sure. Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

After Rose, Viktoria, and Karolina left, Sonya and my mother walked in. "How is she?" Olena asked.

"She's fine."

Sonya said she was going to go to get her nails done. Olena sat down. "Are the babies okay?"

"Yes. They're okay. Rose was happy."

Olena and I chatted about what things Rose is going to need to know about the pregnancy and taking care of the baby. I had helped with my sisters when they were born, so I knew about babies. However, I didn't some of the things about pregnancy.  
We talked about cribs, bottles, diapers, toys, blankets, etc. Those girls would be loved.

 **Sorry for the short chapter! I had trouble thinking of ideas, but I figured out how the ending will go, and trust me, you'll be surprised. Keep the baby names coming! Thank you!**


	9. Help Me

**Rose**

"What do you want to get,Rose?" Viktoria asked. I wasn't sure what I wanted. I was still looking in the menu. We were at a fancy restaurant which had everything from a salad to... I don't know. The options were endless. Anyway,anything I saw was either something I didn't like or something I liked but the babies were making me not want. I put the menu down and rested my head on my hand.

"I guess I'll get a cheeseburger." I said. "I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." I stood up and walked away before they could say another word. I opened the door to the bathroom and went into a stall. I was still shaken upafter finding out I washaving twins. I let sobs rattle through me. I put the toilet seat down, and curled up there. I didn't want to be there. Viktoria and Karolina were coddling me, and I was definitely showing now. I realized that the pregnancywas going by fast. I already knew they were girls, and I looked at least 4 months pregnant. I didn't know if it was because of the the twins, or if I was actually growing really fast. Either way, people stared at me and whispered. They knew me. They  
didn't think I would stoop that low. I didn't.

I heard the door open just then. I held my breath and wiped my eyes. I didn't want anyone to know I had been crying. "Rose? Are you in here?" It was Mia. I let out my breath.

"Yes." I said, tears streaming down my face.

Her footsteps sounded until I saw her shoes in front of the stall door. "Open up." I unlocked the door and let it swing open. She gasped and walked in, closing the door behind her. "What happened, Rose? Why are you crying?" I stood up and turned to the side. She saw my stomach. "Oh no."

"Twins." I said softly.

"Let's get you out of here. Karolina and Viktoria were worried about you."

When we walked out of that bathroom, Viktoria stood up so fast, I could barely comprehend her movement. Karolina followed her over to me. "We didn't order. Come on. Let's go."

We tore out of that place. I wasn't feeling well, so I asked them to go on ahead so I could sit down. I don't know why, but they agreed. I sat down against the wall. I sat for a few minutes before I leaned down and threw up. I moved back a little bit. I stood up when I saw someone glaring at me. "Excuse me? Do you need anything?" I asked, adrenaline pumping. It was a moroi.

"You put Tasha in prison, and now you're pregnant. You're an easy target." The voice said. All of a sudden my arm caught on fire. I screamed and shook it out. I ran for him. He ran towards me. I made a move, but he beat me to it. He kicked me in the stomach and ran. I screamed even louder than before and keeled over. I gripped my belly and howled in pain.

 _Mama, are you okay?_ I froze. Did I just hear what I heard? Was one of my babies talking to me? _Yes, Mama. Are you okay?_

No I'm not okay. Are you two okay? _Yes, Mama._ My other baby was speaking. All of a sudden the pain in my arm and stomach went away. _Are you better?_ They asked together. My eyes widened. They just healed me! _Mama?_ I'm better. Thank you. _You're welcome. We will heal you every time you are hurt. We love you, Mama._ I love you too.

I stood up. I realized how light it was outside. I had been sitting here for a while. Everyone must be worried. I walked back to our house. Dimitri was bursting out of the door when I came around the corner. I ran up to him and latched on to him. Dimitri wrapped his arms around me just as Olena and Viktoria came out of the door. I let the sobs take over again while Dimitri started leading me inside.

"Roza, what happened?" he asked, panicked.

"I was attacked! I thought the babies died!" I cried.

"Are you okay?" Olena asked.

"Yes, and the girls are too. They healed me and I could hear them!"

"What?" Dimitri asked, bewildered.

"They did!"

I told them all about the attack and after it, including the part where I tripped on the sidewalk and fell on my face (my babies healed me again).

"Rose, that's amazing." Karolina stated.

"Do they hear me?" Dimitri questioned. _Yes. We can hear him._

"Yes. They can. And-" I was suddenly cut off by being pulled into someone's head. I was so confused. My bond with Lissa was gone. I realized it was one of their heads. They didn't show me what was going on right now, I was there too so there was no need. It was the night after I found out about my pregnancy. The nightmare. It was my girls. They were teens. They were walking up to me slowly. I couldn't move. Strigoi were walking behind them in the background. They all had devilish smiles on their faces, including the twins. _No! Mama, you don't want to see this, it isn't true!_ One said to me as I jerked back to reality.

"Rose?" Olena said my name. I could tell it wasn't the first time.

"The nightmare. They showed it to me."

"The nightmare?"

"Yes. I need them to help me. They will be stronger than anyone in the world."

 **Sorry about that. I hate writing on the iPad but I can't figure it out on the computer. PLEASE SEND BABY NAMES!**


	10. Names

**I hope you don't mind but I picked a few names myself because I only had two submitted. You will vote between those and mine. Thank you!**  
 **  
**

 **Dimitri**

 ****

Three days after Rose was attacked, she wanted to know what I thought about baby names. I hadn't thought about them much, but there was a few that I liked. She told me she had a few in mind too.

"Let's talk." She said, walking into the bedroom and cuddling next to me on the bed.

"About what, Roza?"

"Names."

"Okay. Let's talk about names." I said, smiling.

"My top 6 names are Emma, Nova, Sierra,Spencer, Beverly, and Skye." she stated. I thought they were perfect, but we weren't having 6 kids, we were having two. I still had mine to get to.

"Those are beautiful. I hope you still want to hear mine?"

She kissed me on the cheek. "Of course I want to hear them. Tell me."

"Victoria, Tatum, Marisol, Kaydence, Dakota, and Blaire are my favorites."

"I like yours better." she informed me.

Her eyes suddenly turned gold. She gasped and cursed under her breath. "Roza?" I shook her arm. She shook me off. I didn't try to grab her again. A few seconds later her eyes turned back to her normal chocolate brown. "Rose, what was that?"

"The other half of the nightmare. They pushed me out again before I could figure it out."

"What do you think it means?"

"I don't know. They say it's not true, that they wouldn't do that to me. I believe them."

I pulled her closer to me. "What happens? You never told me."

"They are children in my dream. It seemed like they were leading strigoi to me."

"Why do you think your eyes turn gold when they pull you in?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's spirit. We know they can heal."

She shivered, and I held her even closer. "It's alright, Rose."

Her face brightened. "I wonder if they can heal people other than me."

"Rose... I don't think you should try it yet."

"Please, Dimitri! I need to figure my babies out. I want to be a good mother."

"Fine. I'll do it." I stood up and went into the kitchen to grab a knife. She followed. I picked up the knife. I made sure she wanted me to do it. I think she didn't want to hurt me, she just wanted to experiment. She reluctantly nodded and  
I sliced into my skin. She looked away, and I grimaced. I put the knife on the counter. She looked back at me with tears in her eyes. She put her hand on my arm and closed her eyes. I stared at my arm the whole time. The blood streaming down my wrist  
flowed back into the cut, and the skin sealed itself together. When it was gone I looked back up to see silent Rose with her eyes still closed, tears spilling onto her cheeks.

I wiped the tears away, caressing her face and then cupping it so she would look at me. "It's gone, Roza. They healed me." She opened her eyes. She leaned in for a kiss that lasted for a long time.

"They love you, Dimitri. We all do." She said when she pulled away. "Where's Karolina, Viktoria, Olena, and Sonya?"

"They are still asleep." I said with a smile. I had something planned. I had waited for a while. It was time.

"I'm going to eat." She stated.

"Wait."

"What?"

I got down on one knee, pulled out a small black box, and smiled. "Will you marry me?" 


	11. Shopping

**Rose**

When Dimitri got down on his knee, I froze. Did he just propose? "Yes." He stood up, put the ring on my finger and pulled me in for an embrace. My life was so confusing right now. I'm nineteen, having twins that have freaking powers, and I'm getting married.  
The stupid tears falling down my faceI wanted to stop. "I love you, Dimitri."

"And I love you."

* * *

Lissa came by later, asking if I wanted to shop. I said yes, knowing I needed pregnancy clothes since my clothes were too small. We left court and went to a big mall that opens at night. I knew it was a risk, but I didn't want to mess up our sleep schedules  
just to go shopping.

We went into a bunch of stores, including baby stores. Lissa bought a strapless dark blue dress that went down to her shins and had a slit up to her hip, while I had to go into the ugly section of the store and pick out clothes that didn't make me look  
like a 30 year old with a planned pregnancy. I found a black T-shirt and some other plain stuff. What was worse was the maternity pants. "Ugh. How ugly can a pair of pants be?" I said. Lissa scrunched her nose.

"I don't know. Just pick some out." I grabbed a few and brought them to the front, along with the shirts. Lissa brought her clothes up, which even though they aren't my style, I would have bought it in a second compared to the things I had to buy.

The cashier rung up our items and bagged them up. Lissa saw a baby store and immediately ran to it. I followed, glancing around at the clothes. Lissa picked out most of the little onesies, asking me if I liked them. The ones I picked were mostly black,  
symbolizing guardians. Lissa didn't look like she agreed with the choices I made, but she didn't dare tell me to put them back. While reaching for a onesie, Lissa noticed I had a ring on. "Rose, why didn't you tell me?" She asked excitedly.

"I couldn't tell you while picking out pregnancy clothes, now could I?"

"You could have told me if I was sitting in mud."

"I need some food or the twins will eat me." I changed the subject. I realized quickly that I had forgot to tell her that I was having twins.

"Twins!" She exclaimed. "Rose, that's wonderful!"

"Can we please get food?" I questioned.

She rolled her eyes. We bought all of the things and left the mall, since there was no food there. I drove and drove, but I couldn't find a restaurant! I drove until there was a big McDonald's right in front of us. I silently celebrated. We got out of  
the car. That was when I started to feel nauseous. Not sick nauseous, but strigoi nauseous. I thought that that wouldn't happen anymore. The bond was gone! I pulled out my stake and got out of the car. I tried to tell Lissa to stay in the car, but  
she wouldn't listen. About twenty strigoi charged at me.

I swung punches at them to knock them off guard. Most of them were moroi before they were turned, but at least two were dhampirs. They came at me last, so as to live and take more lives. One of the dhampirs went for Lissa. She got scared and ran behind  
me. I started using moves that I rarely used, but he anticipated every one of them. He got in a few good hits, and I finally staked him. All of the strigoi except for the one dhampir were dead.

He smirked. "Baby, huh? Say bye!" He sprinted for me. I dodged and sent a roundhouse kick his way. I realized my stake was on the ground about six feet away from me. I cursed under my breath. He punched me in the back. I arched, and I was furious. Lissa  
ran to get in the car. I turned toward the strigoi. I punched him to distract him so I could grab my stake. I turned back around and my stake was floating in midair. My eyes widened as it went full speed into the stomach of the strigoi. Rocks and  
pebbles started rising off of the ground and pelting him. Fire sprouted from my fingers and finished him off. I screamed, grabbed my stake and ran for the car.

"What the heckwas that, Rose?" Lissa shrieked.

"I thought that was you!" I cried. "Maybe it was the babies."

 _No, Mama. It was you._ I gasped as I heard their input.

"What?"

"They said it was me."

"They're talking to you?"

"Yes. And healing. And apparently giving me powers that are meant for moroi."

I started the car before she could say anything and started driving back to court. This time, I wouldn't cry. I would do nothing even remotely related to crying. I was angry. I apparently have telekinesis now, along with pyrokinesis, which Christian will _love_.

We arrived at court and we went back to my house. Christian was there too. After we dragged in all of the bags,I walked up and kissed Dimitri. "I'm a little tired. Mind if I go to bed?"

"Of course not."

The truth is, I wasn't that tired. I wanted to test what had happened at the McDonald's. I started focusing on my hairbrush, pleading it with my mind to lift up off of the dresser. Slowly, it ended up in the air. I wanted to see what would happen if I  
focused on more than one thing. With the brush still in the air, I tried to get a picture to fly with the brush. It worked. I focused until everything in the room was off the ground. My face went white. I let a little bit of focus go, but nothing  
happened, except for the fact the my headache lessened. I left everything in the air. My feet were suddenly off of the ground, and I was shaking. I was scared. Nobody I knew could do this. I let fire spread into my palms. I spun my head around. Even  
the bed was off the ground! I turned back to the mirror. I started making everything spin around me. The door opened.

I dropped everything, making a loud thump on the floor. Dimitri stepped in with a scaredlook on his face. "Rose?"

I went pale again. "Yes?"

"What was that?"

"I... I don't know." I stared at my hands. I didn't do anything but look at them, so I was startled when the fire sprouted in my hands again. I started shaking again. Everything lifted up again, including Dimitri.

"Roza! Stop!" He reached for me. I screamed and everything went down again. Lissa and Christian appeared in the door. I didn't know what was happening. It had happened to the strigoi, and it was happening now. I began hyperventilating. I sat down on the  
floor. My hands lit on fire again, and the lights started to flicker.

Dimitri sat down in front of me. "No, no, no." I said over and over again. The lights went out. I knew a candle was in here. I begged for it to come to me. It flew over and I used the fire in my hands to light it. They were all staring at me with wide  
eyes. I began to feel light headed, and I practically fainted. _Mama, calm down!_ My babies ordered me. I fell silent. I started breathing normally again.

"Was it just me, or did she just do that?" Christian asked, dumbfounded.

"I think she did it." Lissa replied.

"Ok, cool." He said.

I made the lights come back on again. Dimitri went to bed after making sure I was alright. I couldn't go back to sleep, so I watched some TV, until I fell asleep.


	12. We Need To Know

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I've been on vacation and I'm just now getting home. I hope you enjoy this one. And I'm also thinking about making the next couple of chapters in Rose's perspective.**  
 **  
**

 **Rose**

 ****

I woke abruptly to being shooken. I sat up, and saw that everyone was sitting around me, even Lissa and Christian. They all had a sort of scared look on their faces, except for Lissa and Dimitri. Their's were full of love. I'm sure  
everyone else had looks of love, but they were afraid. I tensed. "What's wrong?"

"You." Christian said. I glared at him.

"What do you mean?" Everyone seemed to look at each other. "What did I do this time?"

Viktoria opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it.

"It's about that... thing... isn't it?" I said quietly.

"Roza, we need to understand what happened in there." Dimitri said while putting his hand on mine. I jerked away.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened either. I know how to do it, but sometimes I can't control it."

"How long has this been happening?" Dimitri asked.

"Since last night."

"How did you find out about it?" Olena got in on the interrogation. Great.

"There was... strigoi last night. A bunch of them. I staked about two, turned around, and they were all dead except for one." I rambled. "I turned and I saw that my stake was far away. He punched me, I kicked him, turned around to get my  
stake, it was in the air and flew into his stomach, rocks pelted him, fire flew out of my hands, I screamed and took my stake and drove Lissa here." I explained, looking down, tears falling from my eyes.

"Can you do it now?" Karolina asked. I nodded.

"Will you put something on the coffee table?"I wiped at the tears while saying that. I hope nobody noticed, but I'm pretty sure they did.

Lissa grabbed aremote and set it on the table. I stared at it, squinting, focusing, until it was in midair. They all gasped, and more tears slid down my face. Sobs threatened to take over, and everything in the room lifted up, except  
for everyone sitting down. My crying got worse, unwillingly. My powersgot tired, so I slowly put everything down. I made myself hit the ground hard, so I could curl up into a ball, without comfort. I let fire spark in my palms. I pressed them  
to my face. It burned. I didn't stop. I let out a little scream of pain as everyone ran over to me. Their faces swam because of my tears so I couldn'ttell who was who.

"Roza, stop!" Dimitri pulled me to him.

 _Listen to him, Mama! Stop this!_

 __

I didn't listen. I left my hands on my face so I could feel the pain. Everyone hates me anyway. Why should I look like I don't know it?

"Rose!" Lissa shrieked.

I was hysterical. I was never going to stop. It was like I was in pain, but it was a good pain, pain that would take me away from my surroundings.

My cheeks stopped burning, and the fire light seized. My tears stopped suddenly as I noticed what happened. I wanted the burns, I craved them. I patted my face to see if there was any pain. There wasn't any, and the tears flowed again. I  
didn't sob, but I was upset. Dimitri rocked me back and forth, every once in a while wiping away my tears. Lissa looked terrified and she let Christian hug her tight. Olena had brought me a water bottle, and Viktoria brought me a blanket. She wrapped  
it around me. I snuggled into it.

My tears stopped eventually, and everyone went back to bed. Christian dragged Lissa home, and Dimitri stayed right where he was, me cuddled up to him. He stroked my hair. I tried to go back to sleep, but I just couldn't. I looked up at him  
to see him looking down at me and smiling.

"What?" I returned the smile.

"Nothing, Roza. Sleep. I love you."

I sat up for a second to kiss him. "I love you too." He picked me up and carried me to the bed. I closed my eyes when I laid my head on his chest. He pulled the covers up over us and kissed me on the forehead. A strange feeling set over me.  
It wasn't nausea, I just didn't feel right. I ignored it and kept my eyes closed. The feeling got worse as I left it alone. My eyes opened and I frowned. I guess I tensed up because Dimitri reached over to turn the lamp on.

"Rose, what is it?" I sat up and turned around.

"I-I don't know. Something doesn't feel right."

"Are you okay?" I shook my head. "What doesn't feel right?"

"I'm sure it's nothing. I'll feel better in the morning"

"Are you sure?" He asked, concern lacing his words. I nodded. Before I could make another move, a sharp pain, like a knife, settled in my stomach. My mouth opened to scream but nothing came out at first. When it finally came out, it was agonizing.  
Dimitri grabbed me and rushed me out of the door. I clutched my stomach. The pain didn't end. This time I wanted it to. The tears were back again as I was gently put into the car. I didn't pay attention to what was going on around me, the pain was  
too great.

"God, it hurts so much!" I sobbed. My head spun. I screamed again. It felt like so much was happening to my stomach that there might actually be knives down there. I wiped my eyes. What I saw scared me. What was going on with me? Everything  
looked red already. This is explained why. I repeatedly tried to rid of the tears but they kept coming. " _My tears! They aren't right!"_ I stared at my hands. Blood was running down my wrists. I pulled down the mirror to look at my eyes. They  
were the source of the blood. I covered my face with my hands. I looked down at my stomach. Blood dripped onto my shirt. I closed my eyes as I felt the tug of unconsciousness. I fell under it gladly. 

* * *

My eyes fluttered open. I felt nothing wrong. Right above me was the bright hospital light. The door was slightly open. I saw Dimitri's duster through the crack. I stood up, and crept up to the door. I heard another voice. It was the doctor. Whatever  
they were talking about was either about me or the twins. I had to know.

"We don't think they're going to make it through the night."


	13. Chapter 13

**Rose**

My heart shatters. I pull open the door as quick as I can. "What do you mean? They will make it through! They'll live! They have to!" I yell. The doctor has a surprised look on his face, and Dimitri's expression could not be thoroughly described.

"Rosemarie, you need to go lie down. We might be able to save them if you rest."

"They will live anyway." I gritted my teeth.

"Rose," Dimitri said angrily. "Go lie down."

"Why? Apparently they're going to die anyway."

"Rose!"

I finally just decided to obey him. He was going to be angry, as was I. I was more angry at myself. I didn't take good enough care of them. This was probably my only chance to have children, and it was thrown out of the window. I curled up

into the fetal position on the hospital bed. I absentmindedly had a hand on my stomach which looked like I was 8 months along, even though I was actually only about 4 months.

Tears threatened to spill over my cheeks, but I didn't wipe them away. I was always crying nowadays, but this time, it was over death, not something silly like being judged. Dimitri was always there to comfort me, but not this time. He had

decided to leave the hospital to go who knows where.

Nobody came for me. Not Lissa, not Olena, not any of Dimitri's sisters. I laid there, sobbing for hours. I would never get to see two little mini me or Dimitri's. I would never get to picknames. I would never get to cuddle them, comfort

them when they're crying. I would never get to be the mother of two beautiful children.

All of those realizations weighed a lot. My heart was already shredded, but if there was even a little bit still intact, it was being pushed down by the crushing amount of weight. By the time it couldn't be pushed any further, it would crumble.

"Rose, we need to get an ultrasound." I looked up to the sound of the doctor's voice. You could tell he was being cautious because he was visibly shaking. I nodded and laid down straight. He pulled up my shirt and put the cold, uncomfortable

gel on my no longer growing stomach. He put the device on top of the gel.

My babies, no, _fetuses_ showed up on the screen. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. There was no heartbeat. Not from either of them.

"Rose, I'm very sorry, but you have mis-"

" _No!"_ I screamed before I punched him in the nose. He groaned and took his hand away from his face. It was obvious that I broke his nose. I probably shouldn't have punched him because he's a moroi, but imagine being me, and being told

that your only chance at having a family is going down the drain.

He practically teleported out of the room. I felt magic inside of me, even though the bond was gone. I felt violent, but I knew I would never run fast enough to catch that man. I grabbed the stand with the heart rate monitor on it and through

it on the ground. I stomped on it a few times for good measure. I snatched all of the pictures on the walls down and chucked them against the wall. I spotted the computer and slid it onto the floor and pounded it with my fists. The screen was cracked  
/in a bunch of places, and keys were flying everywhere. I figured I had done enough damage to it and moved to the room's next victim, which happened to be the paper for the bed. I unrolled all of it and tore it to shreds. I let out a little cry. I  
/turned to the wall and raised my fists. I punched multiple holes in the walls, my knuckles startingto bleed. Guardiansstarted filing into theroom, so I jumped out of the already open window and ran.

I intended to run home. I was going in that direction to go cry at home. I didn't expect to be in Dimitri's arms, but I just needed that homey comfort. I heard my name being called. "Rose! Rose, wait!" It was Lissa. I barely recognized her

voice through my anger. I turned around.

"What?"

"I'm sorry about your-" I cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it." I said before running faster. It was uncomfortable, but I could deal. My frustration was blinding. So blinding, that I didn't hear the footsteps right behind me. Before I knew it, I was being dragged off, with a

sharp pain on my head, screaming, until I fell unconscious.


	14. Chapter 14

**Lissa**

When I heard her scream as I was going after her, I nearly screamed. I might have, but I wasn't really paying attention. I saw the man with an object in his hand, but I never thought once that he was going to do that, though I shouldn't be surprised after all the hell I've been put through.

As I ventured even further out, I barely noticed the tears running down my face. Even further I walked, until in the dawn that told me everyone was sleeping, I saw small drops of blood the size of a dime all gathered in a bunch, and after that a small steady stream, but no Rose.

I couldn't go any further. I turned right around and set out in a jog. I had to get back to civilization. Out in the woods, nobody would hear the scream from their bedrooms. I needed to tell everyone that there was a dangerous man out there. But most of all: I needed to discuss what happened to Rose with Dimitri.

I still couldn't believe that he left her at the hospital alone when she needed someone. This wouldn't have happened if he had just stayed there, but I wasn't going to tell him that. Even though _nobody_ expected him to leave like he did, I don't need to make him feel worse than he already will.

He had already opened the door when I arrived at his door. "She's at the hospital, Vasilisa." I winced when he called me that. I had talked him into calling me Lissa before Rose's pregnancy.

"No, Dimitri, she's not." I saw worry flash in his eyes before returning to their scary guardian expression.

"Well, she isn't here. Maybe she's-"

"Dimitri, she's gone." His eyes widened.

"She's dead?"

"I don't know. She destroyed her hospital room and ran off." I explained, more tears welling as I relive it. "I heard her scream, and I saw blood on the ground."

"What happened, Lissa?"

"I'm sorry. I think someone kidnapped her."

"Thank you for letting me know." His guardian face was gone, and a sad one took its place.

"We could try to find her."

"We will find her. I know we will." 

* * *

**Rose**

 ****

I groaned in pain as I opened my eyes. It sounded terrible, and when I looked down at the ground I found a small pool of blood. I put a shaking hand on the side of my head, which was throbbing, and when I pulled away my hair stuck to my hand, which was covered in blood.

I didn't really understand why I don't remember any sort of pain like this throughout my pregnancy before they died. Then I remembered, they healed me. If I tripped, if I stubbed my toe, there wasn't any pain. Now there was because they weren't here to help me. I didn't realize how much I depended on them, which isn't my style.

I glanced around me and took in my surroundings (not that there was any). The concrete walls, the concrete ceiling, even the ground was concrete! I had no idea how I got in here because there wasn't a way to get in. There was dust everywhere, along with dirt.

I turned toward the wall behind me to see if there was anything there. Only a bloody rock, which was probably used to hit me with. Just thinking about it made me dizzy, and I laid down again. I was just about to go back to sleep when I heard a footstep. My eyes widened.

"Hello, Rose." I recognized the voice. It was one I'd never thought I'd hear again.

As I turned around, I silently cleared my throat of shakiness as I said, "Hi, Robert."


End file.
